Same PageSame Line
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Set right after "Next of Kin"


This is just a little stand alone fic that I wrote right after watching "Next of Kin." I really liked the episode and I'm writing my summary of it right now for my website. My only complaint was that there were no Maggie and Carter scenes. I really want to see their interaction. The episode seemed to go by really fast.I'm not exactly sure why. Just one question though.at the very very end, does Abby said "cancel Christmas?" I turned up the volume and rewound and played it, but I couldn't exactly hear what she said. I think that was it. Okay, I'm tired, I've had a long day and according to my horoscope tomorrow is going to be a lousy day. There is only one way that could possibly happen, and strangely enough, it's happening tomorrow. I have to go to dinner with my grandmother. She's not actually that bad, but she gets upset when she gets my report card. :-x I don't think it's come yet though so maybe it won't be so bad. I watched "The Graduate" on Saturday so there is a little reference to the movie at the end of the story. Yes, I am pathetic. Lol. Please review and tell me what you think!! ***********************************************************************  
  
"I'm not Luka you know." John said as he followed Abby into her apartment five minutes later.  
  
"I know." Abby sighed as she took off her jacket.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me what's going on and let me help you?" Carter said, exasperated.  
  
"I don't want to be helped. I just want to deal with things on my own."  
  
"Then why am I here? What's my job here? Am I just supposed to be the boyfriend that rubs your back and tells you everything is going to be okay but never actually gets included in what you're dealing with?"  
  
"I.don't know." Abby threw her arms up in frustration. "I've just always dealt with this on my own and I don't want to start depending on other people now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Where are you going?" Abby asked as Carter headed towards the door.  
  
"Well you obviously don't need me so I'm going home."  
  
"Wait.no." Abby ran after him.  
  
"Go back inside, you don't even have your coat on." John walked down the steps outside Abby's apartment building.  
  
"I don't care." Abby said firmly. "Listen, okay. I'm not an open person, I never have been. I'm just not used to this."  
  
"When you were going to move into an apartment with your brother, did you ever factor our relationship into it?"  
  
"What? Is that what this is about?"  
  
"I would like to think that we're actually going somewhere with this." John continued.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't mind going slow. Hell, I waited two years, I just want to know that we're on the same page. Not necessary the same line of the page, just the same page." Carter sighed and his eyes softened and looked towards Abby. Abby looked away and then looked back at John.  
  
"I love you." John said quietly, looking Abby in the eyes. They were only about a foot apart now. John reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her left ear. His hand lingered on her neck. Abby brought her hand up and put it on top of Carter's. Then she wrapped her other arm over his shoulder and wrapped him into a hug.  
  
"They're going away. They don't need me. They hate me." Abby mumbled into Carter's chest as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry. It'll freeze to your face." John smiled and wiped away her tears with his hand.  
  
"Why can't things be like they used to be?" Abby closed her eyes. "It wasn't that bad only having to deal with one crazy family member. I got used to it."  
  
"Is Eric going to stay with your mom?" Abby nodded. "Well maybe that will be good for him."  
  
"She can't even take care of herself."  
  
"She's been on her meds for two years. She's trying a lot harder."  
  
"I wanted to be the one to help him. I wanted to show him that I could do it."  
  
"You can't help everyone." Abby unwrapped her arms from around his neck, but still stood in the same place.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you back to your apartment." John said, after noticing that Abby was shivering. They walked for a moment in silence until Abby stopped.  
  
"I love you too." Abby took his hand and gave it a gently squeeze. Then she looked up and smiled at him and he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him as they continued walking. As they got back to the front steps, Abby stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't even offer me your coat. What kind of gentleman are you?"  
  
"You're kidding me, right? It's got to be about twenty degrees out here. Only a crazy person would go out without anything warm on." Abby smacked him gently on the shoulder as she climbed the steps. John stayed at the bottom as Abby reached the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Abby asked, seeing the expression on Carter's face.  
  
"Oh. Nothing. Sorry." Carter blushed. "I, uh, I gotta get going."  
  
"Wait." Abby called as he turned around to leave. "What time does your shift start tomorrow?"  
  
"Eight. Why?"  
  
"You don't have to leave so soon you know. Come up for a little. I'll put on a pot of coffee." Abby smiled nervously.  
  
"Why Ms. Lockhart, I do believe you are trying to seduce me." John returned the smile which made Abby laugh.  
  
"Come on." John walked up the steps and took Abby's outstretched hand.  
  
"God bless you please Mrs. Robinson Jesus heaven holds a..how does that line go?" John hummed as Abby pulled him inside and shut the door.  
  
********************************************************************* 


End file.
